FanonLand Wiki
FanonLand Wiki (formerly known as GoAnimate 2 Wiki) was originally a GoAnimate Wiki founded by OliverWestern, originally created as a back-up for the GC Wiki (previously GoAnimate v3 Wiki). Prior to January 2016, it was a retreat for those who were maliciously bullied on the GC Wiki by users from the UTTP and VGCP. Starting from July 2016, it was rebooted into an anything goes type wiki. In November 2016, FanonLand Wiki voted in favour of a refresh and a fresh start while maintaining extremely strong links with Creation Wiki. Events that are yet to occur on OliverWestern's wiki as of the FanonLand Wiki debut *In due course, OliverWestern will have the following users on his brand new Admin Team: New FanonLand Admin Team.png *On Saturday 17th December, the new Admin Team will be officially confirmed on FanonLand Wiki (previously confirmed on Discord). On Monday 19th December, the new Admin Team will receive their Admin Powers. Changes that took place since it was founded as of FanonLand Wiki Some of the changes that took place are: *Number of Admins reduce due to lack of activity *Punishments now have a minimum of a three-day ban, and a maximum of a six-month ban. This change has also occured on the GoAnimate v2 Wiki *Pingy is former Deputy, as is Igor. *RobbiePwns135 was (Prior to November 2016) the only Bureaucrat with Legendary Status. *Igor once again became Deputy prior to his departure from the Admin Team in November. *In July 2016, the Community voted to change the name to FanonLand Wiki *In November 2016, The community agreed to vote on another refresh. On November 17th, the community voted in FAVOUR of the revamp. **It should be noted that FanonLand will stay closely linked with Creation Wiki through the phrase "If you like this wiki, you will love Creation Wiki" *GoAnimate was officially the first item to be indefinitely banned from the FanonLand Wiki due to the controversy surrounding it. Controversies *It has to be said, all Wikis have their pros and cons. The wiki had for a time been used to bully the founder into quitting Wikia. *During one point, the ban lengths on one user were constantly changing, which led to a fallout between Pingy and Rainbow1000, the latter of two admitted to being the one responsible for OliverWestern's failure to reform the GoAnimate v2 Wiki, and later admitted to abusing her Admin Powers. *A good number of users had accused OliverWestern of being a bad founder due to lack of appearance. But the Founder hit back at his accusers by informing them of the fact that he had a life outside of Wikia like all users do. List of Current and Former Admins for FanonLand Wiki Current FanonLand Wiki Staff Team *OliverWestern (Founder) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Former GoAnimate 2/FanonLand Team *Sophie the Otter (retired due to lack of activity) *Caleb40043 (retired due to lack of activity) *James the Animator (retired due to lack of activity) *TheChromePerson (temporarily returned to help with the current refresh; returned to this wiki as its Founder) *Rainbow1000 (Abused her Admin Powers) *RobbiePwns135 (Retired) *CoolGamer23 (Retired) *Sammy Darkness (Retired) *Pingy Animatronic (Moved to this wiki) *GoAnimateFan199Pro (Moved to GoAnimate v2) *Blue Mario (Moved to GoAnimate Community as Owner) *GensokyoAngel (Moved to this wiki; but also co-owner of Nihon Fanon Wiki) *Zombie407 (Moved to this wiki) *Megy Teckhonia (Returned to Community Plaza; now known as Nihon Fanon Wiki as Owner and Leader) *Xfactor1234 (Stepped down due to the refresh) Original Demise On 19 July 2016, GoAnimate 2 Wiki was closed, and then immediately replaced by FanonLand Wiki. Trivia *OliverWestern founded the wiki ten months after joining the GoAnimate Wikis *The wiki (prior to it's original demise) became a more friendly since OliverWestern, Onion Senpai, and TheChromePerson became friends again. *On the 17th November, the community voted for a refresh, and a brand new start. *Until a new Admin Team has been formed, OliverWestern will be the only Admin on the wiki. Category:OliverWestern's page